Guides/Combat Guide 50centjohn
Intro Hello Reader, I am sure you are here to learn about how combat works or at least try to get some decent information on how to get better at it, or just for tips, which I shall provide throughout this combat guide. The information will mainly be about what you could do and/or try for certain areas + some extra's. How to start To start, you will need 'Energy' to fight in the first area called 'Fields'. What you will need is 50 energy, which can be easily obtained from catching a raw shrimp and successfully cooking it. Once consumed, this will provide the needed energy. Now that you have your first 50 energy, go to combat > fight > pick Fields, since this will be the only area you will be able to reliably beat at level 1 combat. You will now face a chicken, rat, or a bee. Meaning of Icons Energy Energy is used to fight in combat areas, to compete with monsters that a player will find throughout the different areas in Diamond Hunt 2. Obtaining energy Energy is gained from eating foods. There are many different ways to obtain energy, for example: Fish, Loot drops, The cook book, farming, cutting maple trees for syrup, chest loots,.. Energy management What is energy management and why is this important? Energy management is based on not running out of energy. You might think: I have 10,000 energy, which is enough for 10 cave runs, and then you realize you are at 0 energy and that you can no longer do combat anymore for a while. So what you probably are willing to do, is to manage your energy so you can keep fighting throughout the day, without ever really running out of energy. In that way, you can have time to fish and/or farm food (or use the market place). Most efficient way to spend 10,000 energy. Run the cave 8 times, this will leave you with 2,000 Energy, which should be enough to last for a good while throughout the day, fighting in lower tier areas. Now that you have 2,000 energy, you want to definitely start doing forest, this still gives a nice amount of XP, not so much in items however, but you can still sell some drops and the Thief has a chance to give you some fish you can cook, in order to try get some Energy back. I suggest you do this until you have around 500-600 energy left, and then you switch to Fields. You will be able to do fields 10x minimum, with 500 energy, cause the fields are very self-sustaining, bees drop 100% honey, which is a nice 35 Energy, Rats can drop Cheese which is a nice 25 energy and chickens drop Raw chicken and occasionally an egg, for a cake which has the potential of giving 100 energy. If you follow this route, you should be fine for a day at least with 10,000 energy, easily. This gives you time to catch fish, farm food and/or simply trade it from the market place, and therefore you won't possibly run out of energy that easily. It might not yield you the best amount of experience, but some experience is better than no combat experience. Suggestion: Fields: 500 Energy Forest: 2,000 Energy Caves: 10,000-15,000 Energy Volcano: 15,000+ Energy Northern Fields: 25,000+ Energy Haunted Mansion: 50,000 Energy Combat + Progressing First enemy killed Once you've defeated your first enemy, you will obtain a loot bag. To open the loot bag the enemy dropped, go to combat and click the loot bag, confirm by clicking 'open'. You will now see the loot you just got from your first kill! What to definitely not do earlier on? So you will think eventually: "alright, fields is boring, i am now a full level 5 combat and can do forest cause it only costs a 100 energy!" This is definitely where you will be wrong and you might get your ass kicked. So when do you progress to the next area? Fields: * Level 1+ * Items: None Forest: * Level 10+ * Items needed: Stinger (dropped by Bee) Tips: You might notice you will have some issues with thieves and ents, if you have the money i suggest to buy snakeskin and craft yourself a set or a Snakeset! Caves: * Level: 20+ * Items needed: Dagger (Thief) + Full Snakeset (Snake) Tips: You might have decent issues with Skeleton and perhaps the bear depending on how well the game will treat you, but the bat is fairly easy to beat since it has the lowest HP pool (15hp). You may also buy a few pieces of batskin on the market and try to craft a few bat pieces for extra defense. Volcano: * Volcano: 45-50+ (You can try at 40 and pray for the easiest mob: the undertaker/red jabba the hut) * Items needed: Skeleton sword and shield + full Batset Tips: Have 40+ crafting buy/use some bear fur, and craft some items for Bear armour for yourself Healer will be the most annoying enemy, even though her HP is only 13, she can heal up to 4 multiple times, but will also deal up to 9 damage. Phoenix is decently strong, no spells, but can deal 10 damage easily so a good health pool would be recommended Northern Fields: * Level: 55+ * Items required: full bear armour * Items needed: Skeleton sword + shield Tips: If you are not wearing a full set of bear armour, you will take DoTs (Damage over Time), it's a freeze effect from the area, which will tick 1HP away quite quickly, therefore you will NOT have a chance without the set! I suggest you craft this ASAP. Haunted mansion: * level: 65+ * Required: level 30 magic (Ghost scan) * Items needed: Sword/Bow + Shield + Bear armour Tips: Bow requires 1 arrow (of any kind) per shot fired, no matter how long/short the fight is. (keep this in mind) Ghost Scan needs to be casted instantly at the start of a fight to deal damage to the opponent or you will miss in perpetuity. Dark Forest * level: 75+ * Required: Light Mushroom 75+ Combat and 75+ Farming * Items needed: Moon * level: 75+ * Required: Full Moonstone armour set rocket 75 Crafting Oxygen pot 70 Brewing * Items needed: Sword/Scythe Shield Items + Stats Your base stats are: 1 Attack/Damage (Att) 1 accuracy (Acc) 3 speed (Spd) 0 Defense (Def) Extra stats Attack/Weapon items Defensive/Armour items Accesories Cannon Must have items Volcano: Magic page 2 dropped by: Healer Dark Forest: Magic Page 4 dropped by: Dark Mage Droptables: Click here PS: any room for improvement and what you would want/like to see would help too! please leave a comment if anything is wrong (spelling and such would also be appreciated! -50centjohn Category:Guides